mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Hi there. Welcome to my talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin' and say hi, I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all my old junk messages, just for nostalgia's sake, once my talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, because I wouldn't know if you did, nor do I really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. So be as nosy as you wish. I will emphasize this for the majority of you with the low attention spans that just happen to miss everything on the page except for the "Leave message" button, in hopes that you will find this: Oh goodness gracious potatoes, PLEASE remember to sign your messages by attaching --~~~~ at the end of your message so it would save me the trouble getting off my tushie and try to see who edited my talk page in the history. Plus, it makes my talk page very messy, with messages scattered all over the place with no indication of who sent them. MESSINESS AND MY TALK PAGE DO NOT COMPUTE! Or just use a word bubble or sumthin', for goodness' sakes. GOSH! If you're requesting a Sim, please use the outline below. Thank you, and have a very nice day, boys and girls! NOTE: I am forgetful about requests at times, and I tend to procrastinate a lot, since I often be loaded with many requests at a time. You are welcome to remind me if I haven't done your request within two weeks or so, but please be patient with me. ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- Master has given Dobby a sock! }} *takes all of Blanky's lunch money and runs*}} }} }} }} Seemingly whacky question bout ponies }} :O |} Tangled }} SNAP! I don't know where I'd be, without you... Favor Can you do me a favor, I need to post a Christmas card to all of the Mysims Contributors. --Sulli1034 01:43, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Its a card that I made on paint and I would like to post it. --Sulli1034 15:12, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas }} MahSimz Kinect I got a Jar of dirt! Wheee........ }} }} OSU~! Just passing things on ... }} New Crazy Lady! Hello! I just got a new laptop today and it is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cool. I think you are the best Blanky. You are super cool. I hope I can become your friend? Much love and respect yo , Spicy Lightning Wheefulness }} }} C-E-L-E-B-R-A-T-I-O-N. }} Let's Spam the World! XD }} Twas the season to be naughty Hope you have a good one }} The Vast Empire known as Crimea Also, recently, I've been thinking of this song (not by Owl City). I find it funny that I like a lot of Christan-Rock songs, but I still am... "undecided" whether I believe in Christ and what not...}} Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! }}